A Thousand Words
by soundshorizon
Summary: Buttercup's first and only love was a young aspiring musician, a complex boy who was driven by pure impulse. He gave her the drive to follow her dream to be a writer. Then he eloped with a lover and their friendship fell, leaving her behind when she needed his support. It's laughable, six years later and hes back- already famous and out of her reach. Reds. Blues. Mainly Greens.


_This bad taste, these headaches_  
 _Wake up on the floor again, ah, yeah_  
 _My torn dress, this failed test_  
 _Soon they will be erased_

 _._

 _._

\- Prologue -

.

Buttercup wasn't one to really call herself a workaholic, just the idea of spending more than the minimum in her work was appalling enough. There was a sort of enjoyment of indulging herself in the extravagance of staying at home and lulling to sleep at an ungodly hour. It was no secret that she preferred the simplicity of life, her youthful days leaving her adult self too exhausted to even head out to a bar and order a simple shot of tequila. Instead she preferred to watch her favorite actress, Robin Schneider. An upcoming star that was often found in those indie films that pretentious art students, or college professors were particularly fond of. Yet, she could never find herself to hate what that girl had achieved, succeeding in her aspirations and desires, living comfortably and content.

 **Unlike her.**

Nevertheless, wishing to stay at home majority of the time didn't entail to her being lazy at all, she was a hard worker even if she wasn't as passionate as the others- being a policeman wasn't horrible to say, it just was never her choice to begin with. Privileges of being a government servant (and to others, a public servant) did help her pay off some of her college debt, something that even to this day she regrets.

( _She doesn't and will never, however no one needs to know that._ )

That's not to say that she didn't enjoy being a policeman, it just simply didn't matter to her whether or not she would get promoted. Patrolling the city could be considered stimulating, discovering hesitant drug dealers that were obviously too naive to sell in daylight, coming across teenage girls trying to sneak past their curfew with low cutting shirts and tight shorts. It was fascinating. Buttercup wasn't as dedicated as her Captain, Blossom, that is. Barely a year older than her and she was already going through the ranks like nothing, a prodigy if you will.

Perhaps it was the cynical in her, the inner writer that often comes out during the wrong times, made her believe that she would despise the Captain, the goody-two shoes type never really got along with her during the high school days. Realistically it would come true, a distaste for one another would form, that her Captain would take advantage of her position and make her life a living hell. Oh how wrong she was. Blossom turned out to be stern, yet understanding person who often tried her best to get along with her co-workers, always knowing when to tease and when not to, and what the youth call these days, a bit of a savage.

Buttercup always did find herself attracted to those complicated, complex people. Just like when she was just a teenage girl, when she met a frivolous, arrogant boy who made her life something else. She forced a friendship on him, and in her mind that was most likely her first mistake- he didn't want to be with her at first, so why would he stick with her in the long run? He was different from Blossom, because Blossom actually cared about her, and she has only known her for a few years now, compared to the decade _they_ had together.

This friendship was formed mutually, not just her clinging on like a leach, waiting for anything to happen in her tedious, melancholic life.

Nonetheless, they got along rather quickly, forming a sister-like bond. Buttercup never grew up with siblings, her foster family weren't the most compassionate, often treating her more like a dog than an actual human being. Their lack of affection and warmth did leave her starving for it, praying for a benevolent spirit to just speak to her, converse and communicate.

They weren't happy for her decision to become an aspiring writer, believing the colleges to be extorting her money, falsely promising what she yearned for. In a way, they were correct. She ran off to chase a far off future only to come back with nothing but broken dreams. The two forced her to become a policeman, and in a odd way, that was their first act of kindness towards her.

That's why she adored Blossom and her family, full of warmhearted and doting fellows, even adopting Buttercup into their family, not officially but it was the thought that counted.

It was heartwarming.

Speaking of that family, there was one downside to being so involved with them.

"You can't just say no before I even mention anything! Where is my understanding and considerate older sister?"

The youngest daughter of Professor Utonium, Bunny. Not her actual name, mind you, but a nickname that she has stubbornly clung to since she was but a toddler barely walking with her two feet. The Utonium's family sunshine, the bright beacon of hope. And a bit of a brat. She was the downside, not to sound harsh but at times she could be a bit too much. Growing up with a successful father and sister would seem intimidating and frightening, but to Bunny it was a land of opportunity and manipulation.

She had dragged her babysitter, Bubbles, along to the police department only to whine to her elder sister, a recurring theme ever since Buttercup has joined the force. It wasn't shocking to see the two often around, with Bubbles being too lenient on the child she was watching, and Bunny being the loved girl of the department.

She was too spoiled, Buttercup thought mindlessly.

"She tried to get me to buy her tickets earlier," Bubbles called out, already having dragged a seat towards Buttercup and watching the events unfold, "So stay stubborn, Bloss!"

Professor's other faux daughter, Bubbles. The three of them had created a strong attachment to one another, and often times, Bubbles would be the one giving them advice, a voice of reason when the other two had overworked themselves. A model, that's what she was- though not one by traditional terms. Bubbles wasn't a fan of walking down the runway, as the girl could barely walk in her own two feet without tripping every few seconds. Instead she was a lingerie model, her voluptuous no longer being an insecurity of hers, but something to be confident and proud of. Yet it was still difficult for her to gain contracts, the city of Townsville still small- nothing like the metropolis that were New York City and L.A.

Yet Bubbles refused to move from her quaint home, preferring her friendships over a successful and stable career.

They made a nice little family, Buttercup had to admit.

"Tickets for what? A play?" She asked her, pausing on her typing. The reports could wait, it's not like she had patrolling duty that day- it was fine.

"A rock concert." Bubbles corrected her, a Cheshire grin already making way to her face.

It was a bit of a shock to hear that. From what Blossom told her, the young girl was raised to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata to Waltz from Giselle, a daughter of romantic ballads' and just pure classics. Not only that but she was often seen listening to her older sister practice the violin, most often Bach's Violin Sonata's. A rock concert wasn't a bit shocking actually, it was startling, bordering on outrageous to be in quite honest.

"Do you know which band?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just rejected her on the spot before she could say more."

A lighthearted laugh, no remorse on breaking a child's dream.

It was just like her, to be two-faced.

"Maybe if I knew which band it was, I could probably give her some cash?" A ridiculous statement, but Buttercup always did have a soft spot for the girl, something that Blossom and Bubbles teased her for on a daily basis. They didn't understand, they were childhood friends and grew up together. Buttercup? She had no one.

Except...

"Would you really, big sis Buttercup!?"

In shouldn't have been surprisingly for Bunny to turn her attention away from Blossom to Buttercup- it was to be expected, in fact she was most likely planning for these turn of events to occur. Her older sister was strict and relentless, never changing her mind no matter what, while Buttercup was more on the lax and lenient side. The little girl was no idiot, she was as charismatic and manipulative as her older sister, possibly even more now that she thinks about it.

"Like I said, if I knew the band." She replied coolly, leaning back on her chair and twirling a pen between her index and thumb. Unlike the other two, Buttercup was fond of concerts, especially back when she was barely the age of seventeen, and would often check to see if any were coming to town. Only a few would be appearing the following few weeks, some already sold out and others barely about to sell tickets within hours.

There was however one band that Buttercup was worried about, but the chances of it being that one was low, extremely low.

"Blossom do you know?"

"It's Chemical X. Apparently they are doing a six year anniversary in this city, where they began their 'journey' as they called it." Blossom replied, leaning on a desk and looking away from her. She wasn't pitying her, instead she didn't want Buttercup feel as if she had to hide what she feeling at that moment.

Blossom knew, Bubbles knew.

Innocent Bunny didn't know, and she would never know.

The wounds were still fresh, even after all those years. Her attempts of moving on were futile, and in a way she just accepted that her unrequited love will never flourish, that she was just a lost cause for love. She met her soulmate and he left her.

(It was frustrating seeing him with his wife, showing her off as if saying 'she's better than all of you', not even caring how much heartbreak and sorrow he had caused.)

It was them, then. Of course Buttercup knew about their six year anniversary concert, she knew everything about them. Yet, subconsciously, she was hoping that Bunny wasn't talking about Chemical X. The girl didn't seem the type to be fond of their nihilistic world-view, or their nearly borderline suicidal lyrics. It wasn't that they were in bad taste, it just didn't fit well with Bunny's personality or image at all, she wasn't anything like these rock stars.

Six years ago they were basically the laughing stock of Townsville, no one wishing to go to their piss poor concert venues- except Buttercup. Maybe that's why they were coming back, to prove to the city that mocked them that they could make it big, and be better than all of them. After all, they were considered on of the top rock bands of all time now, with million of fans throughout the country- the world. They were better than anyone in this city. Better than their old friends, old lovers, old...

It was laughable at best.

"How much are the tickets?"

"Nearing the thousands..."

At that response, Bubbles laughed out in delight while Blossom almost choked on the cup of coffee she was drinking at that moment. Buttercup just groaned in protest, regretting offering to even paying for all of this in the first place.

"What made you even like these guys in the first place?"

"A guy at my school really, really likes them and I kind of told him I would get us both tickets to the concert?"

"That's so adorable!" Bubbles clapped her hands together, standing up and walking behind them. "It could be like a daytime soap opera, with less blood and death and more awkward hand holding and kissing! Ah I remember my old boyfriend, kind of, my memory is still blurry from that time-" He ramblings kept going, even as Buttercup quickly checked her bank account and sighed in defeat.

"This is unbelievable."

Blossom had already left the conversation to go check on her subordinates, considering that they were still at work and shouldn't be slacking off, but Bunny was always someone you couldn't ignore without wishing for petty pranks in revenge. Rolling her shoulders and cracking her knuckles, she typed the websites name easily, already had it memorized from the days she feels nostalgic and pathetic, wishing what could have been and instead just looking at their mocking faces.

Butch's face greeted her as the website finished loading, his smug grin just mocking her- just making her feel like utter and complete shit. The years had done him good, from the obviously toned arms and chest to his chiseled jaw, he looked as if he was carved from marble- a masterpiece. Next to him were his two brothers, but really Buttercup didn't pay much attention to them. Instead she just stared at Butch.

 _Butch, Butch, Butch._

She wanted to throw up.

"Hurry, the tickets are going to be sold within a minute!" Bunny whined, clinging onto her arm and shaking it wildly.

"I'm going, now stop rushing me or I wont do this shit." Buttercup spat out, quickly typing the information needed and waiting for the counter to hit 0. Watching the numbers go by slowly gave her an adrenaline rush, a grin forming on her face as she waited in anticipation.

"Oooo, you better be glad I'm getting really competitive," She told her, mouse ready and everything. Bunny just yelled in excitement and held onto her tighter.

The countdown reached zero.

Within seconds the tickets were sold out.

"Alright kiddo, hope you like getting sweat on ya, because big sister Buttercup just did you guys a big favor."

"Oh my god you are the best!"

* * *

"There's a reason I didn't want to buy her the tickets."

She was staying over at their house, along with Bubbles who was simply too tired to take the bus back to her apartment. The usually just stayed in Blossom's bedroom, it was big enough and it wasn't like they were against sleeping in the same bed. It was like a sleepover, if you didn't count the fact that they were three adults exhausted from work and just passing out in bed with their work clothes still on and makeup still on their faces.

"What do you mean?"

Blossom pauses her movement, the brush against her hair stilled as she seems to contemplate what to say next. She often overthinks things, something that Buttercup could never relate to. She was impulsive, she was brash and too hot headed to think things through like most. Maybe that's why she was stuck in some job she didn't care for.

"Butch and Brute are planning to settle down," Another pause, but this time it was for Buttercup to let it sink it. Of course those two would have to settle down eventually, they were married for six years. They left Buttercup the minute they got engaged and just ran off. "Mitch called me earlier, apparently Butch was trying to find a way to contact you. I think he's looking for a job, for Brute that is."

It was silent.

"What did Mitch tell him?"

"Mitch said he lost contact with you."

"Oh."

She didn't know how to feel about that, in all honesty. She was relieved, as she wasn't ready to confront Butch yet, but also a bit disappointed. Perhaps she was a bit of a masochist, just by the way she was feeling about all of this bullshit. Her luck was just running out, huh?

Blossom turned around, facing her completely. Bubbles' soft snored filled the silence, but the tension was still there. Even with her hair messy, her makeup smudged from her poor attempt to take it off with just water, she was still intimidating as always.

"I know.. I wasn't there to know what happened, I know we didn't meet at that time but," A frown was on her face and Buttercup desperately wanted this whole conversation to end, "I don't think you should try to find him. He's hurt you, he's used you."

"But what if he finds me?"

"Then pretend you don't know him. Act like you have amnesia, I don't care. Just... He's not worth it."

Buttercup knew that.

She knew he used her, she knew that no matter what she did he wouldn't date her, love her, wouldn't care about her in any way. It was a love that was unrequited, that was buried deep inside her, just trying it's hardest to crawl out but just couldn't. It was like a disease, a parasite slowly sucking the life out of her whenever she sees them together in a talk show, sees them happy and content.

She knew that.

It was so difficult to listen though. Difficult to move on and just be content with her life and her achievements.

She left to pursue him and he tossed her side.

That should have been the breaking point.

It wasn't.

Why was it always like this?

"I know.

* * *

I understand I haven't updated my other fics in a long time but I really wanted to work on this one. I just love the idea of Butch being a rockstar and Buttercup being his former groupie/best friend and just them having a falling out. This will be mainly Greens but there will be Reds and Blues, just more in the background or just extra chapters!

Anyways I don't own anything! Please review and favorite, thank you!


End file.
